narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinichi Kōrimachi
|-| Main = | status =Alive | birthdate = | age = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Ace Korimachi (Father) Unknown Female (Mother) Jinkyoji and Jinkeiji Korimachi (Sisters) | clan = Rasen Clan | clanbranch = Korimachi Branch | rank =Jonin | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Gedatsugan | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique =Can absorb chakra | nature = Yin Release Yang Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Chimera Kata Chimera Sage Mode Chimera Songs Dust Release Chakra Mode Dust Clone Technique Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique Dust Release: Annihilation of the Parallel World Dust Release: Transmutation of the Primitive World Dust Release: Ignorance of the Primitive World Earth Release Chakra Mode Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears Earth Release: Mutability Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique Enclosing Technique Hiding in Surface Technique Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work Fire Release: Expanding Fire Stream Hiding in Surface Technique Sage Art: Eminent Chimera Mane Transformation Technique Unsealing Technique Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Wave | weapons = | tools = }} |-| Project = | status =Alive | birthdate =April 28th | age = | gender =Male | height =7'9" | weight =162lbs | blood type =AB | hometown = | homecountry = | livingcountry = | affiliation = Land of Earth Iwagakure Gotashinsei Archipelago | previous affiliation = | occupation = Shinobi Fifth | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Ace Korimachi (Father) Miki Asano (Mother) Jinkyoji and Jinkeiji Korimachi (Sisters) Kan Korimachi (Grandfather) | clan = Rasen Clan | clanbranch = Korimachi Branch | rank = | classification = | reg =202842 | academy =10 | chunin =12 | jonin =14 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Dust Release | kekkeitota = Dust Release | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = Can absorb chakra Has synthetic left arm | nature = Earth Release Wind Release Fire Release Lightning Release Yin Release Yang Release | jutsu = Body Flicker Technique Body Replacement Technique Chimera Kata Chimera Sage Mode Chimera Songs Dust Release Chakra Mode Dust Clone Technique Dust Release: Detachment of the Primitive World Technique Dust Release: Annihilation of the Parallel World Dust Release: Transmutation of the Primitive World Dust Release: Ignorance of the Primitive World Earth Release Chakra Mode Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears Earth Release: Mutability Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique Enclosing Technique Hiding in Surface Technique Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work Fire Release: Expanding Fire Stream Hiding in Surface Technique Sage Art: Eminent Chimera Mane Transformation Technique Unsealing Technique Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Pressure Damage Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves Wind Release: Vacuum Wave | weapons = | tools = }} |-| Jinichi Kōrimachi (任一氷町, Kōrimachi Jinichi), renowned as "Jinichi of the Black Dust" (任一の黒塵, Kurojin no Jinichi) is a member of the Rasen Clan's Kōrimachi Branch and the Fifth (五代目土影, Godaime Tsuchikage, Literally meaning: "Fifth Earth Shadow") of . He is the son of Ace Korimachi and Miki Asano. His exceptional grandmastery over the alongisde his unbreakable will to never stop moving forward in the name of his village earned him the recognition that would later lead him to becoming the the man he is today. Seeking to promote the growth and advancement of the village, he would introduce clean energy in the form of nuclear power while ushering it into a new age. Background TBA Personality Appearance Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Born into a Rasen Clan known for their extreme potential and talent for the arts of and battle itself, Jinichi possesses reserves among those of the of . Initially only having partial control over his chakra, he would avoid using techniques out of fear of collateral damage, either to himself or others. Possessing a keen for chakra, at a young age, Jinichi was capable of sensing individuals from building to building at first. As he improved on his intense training provided by his father, it would eventually increase to the point that he could sense individuals across an entire village, even those that couldn't readily be seen. Having undergone almost 15 years worth of training under his Father at the Gotashinsei Archipelago, Jinichi trained to master Chimera Sage Mode and the Chimera Songs. His excessive usage of Cosmic Energy has further reinforced his physicality to utter extremes. Possessing great speed since birth, Jinichi is the fastest shinobi within his village, oftenbeing compared to Konoha's Yellow Flash. Jinichi's strength is immense enough to knock back Tailed Beast Balls of extreme speed and density with his bare fists. Body Modifications Having lost his left arm during an intense sparring match, Jinichi possesses a synthetic left arm composed of pure Cosmic Energy. Having been taught its usage and having mastered it since he lost his arm, he is able to drastically enhance the force of his physical blows and even Ninjutsu techniques by channeling the energy into them. It also enables him to better utilize Uchujutsu (Uchūjutsu (宇宙術, literally meaning: Cosmic Energy Techniques). By extension, because the arm is composed of pure cosmic energy, is grants Jinichi immunity to pain, while allowing him to block powerful techniques and even disrupt and nullify them in their entirety from simple contact or even from a distance. TBA Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Jinichi is proficient in the , , , , and . Utilizing the Earth, Fire and Wind releases in tandem allows Jinichi to use the Dust Release, which can be used for a variety of purposes, though its mainly used to pulverize targets. His ability to manipulate particles with his Dust Release is so precise and extreme that he is capable of altering the speed of within a target's body, slowing down their movements and thought processes without the target being aware of it. Senjutsu Following in his fathers footsteps, Jinichi was trained at the Gotashinsei Archipelago in the art of under Honami, the Great Chimera Sage, and his father. VILLAGE (Iwagakure) Trivia *Jinichi (任一) means "Appointed One". Category:Characters Category:Jonin